Dynasty Warriors (series)
Dynasty Warriors (三國無双, Sangoku Musou or 真・三國無双, Shin Sangoku Musou) is a series of Hack-n-slash action games started by Koei and created by Omega Force. It draws inspiration from the historical novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, entailing the epic struggle of power between three kingdoms in ancient China. The series originally started as a 3D fighting game adaptation of the Romance of the Three Kingdom strategy series. When the developers wanted to port the fighting game to the PS2, they had second thoughts due to the fighting game boom at the time. To make themselves stand out, they envisioned a battlefield scenario and focused on the prospect of the player working with a team to fight against several opponents at once. After they decided to incorporate more elements from the Three Kingdoms era, it eventually became the hack-and-slash hit that it's known for today. To establish a distinct difference between the first release of the series, the word "true" (真, shin) was inserted for the second title. Hence, the Japanese title for Dynasty Warriors 3 is actually Shin Sangoku Musou 2 and so on. Though listed under the action game genre, creators strove to make the series a "fusion of real time strategy and action". Eventually, the series's appeal was allowing the player to be a "one man army" versus the thousands of enemies in ancient China. Kou Shibusawa states that it was his personal desire to capture the excitement and thrill felt by the events in the novel. The series started its own type of genre. In the east, games similar to it are referred to as the Musou franchise. The English equivalent for the same term is Warriors series. Keeping in touch with the core ideas of its fighting game counterpart, the Dynasty Warriors series aims to always be inviting to beginners to either the series or the action genre. The new features that are added into the series never strive to be too complicated, hoping to add another entertaining aspect for every type of fan of their games. The mechanics set in this series help influence game play elements in Koei's other titles, some of which include the Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series, Kessen III, and Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Both the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series crossover in the Warriors Orochi series. Characters The three kingdoms struggling in each game are Wei, Wu, and Shu but the series also adds characters from miscellaneous, unaffiliated factions into the mix. These characters are labeled as "Other". Lastly, guest characters were added in the original Dynasty Warriors, and Dynasty Warriors 3. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 includes several characters who didn't exist during the Three Kingdoms period. Dynasty Warriors 7 adds Jin to the games. Characters are color coded by default to match the particular faction they serve. When told by a fan that the idea should be abandoned -and to be more liberal like Samurai Warriors, the series producer defended the color choices since they serve as an easy method for distinguishing characters and their alignments. He would rather these tints serve as a political symbol of sorts than a completely driven aesthetic choice. Shu Image:Zhaoyun-dw7art.jpg|'Zhao Yun' Image:Guanyu-dw7art.jpg|'Guan Yu' Image:Zhangfei-dw7art.jpg|'Zhang Fei' Image:Zhugeliang-dw7art.jpg|'Zhuge Liang' Image:Liubei-dw7art.jpg|'Liu Bei' Image:Machao-dw7art.jpg|'Ma Chao' Image:Huangzhong-dw7art.jpg|'Huang Zhong' Image:Jiangwei-dw7art.jpg|'Jiang Wei' Image:Weiyan-dw7art.jpg|'Wei Yan' Image:Pangtong-dw7art.jpg|'Pang Tong' Image:Yueying-dw7art.jpg|'Yue Ying' Image:Guanping-dw7art.jpg|'Guan Ping' Image:Xingcai-dw7art.jpg|'Xing Cai' Image:Liushan-dw7art.jpg|'Liu Shan' Image:Madai-dw7art.jpg|'Ma Dai' Image:Guansuo-dw7art.jpg|'Guan Suo' Image:Baosanniang-dw7art.jpg|'Bao Sanniang' Wei Image:Xiahoudun-dw7art.jpg|'Xiahou Dun' Image:Dianwei-dw7art.jpg|'Dian Wei' Image:Xuzhu-dw7art.jpg|'Xu Zhu' Image:Caocao-dw7art.jpg|'Cao Cao' Image:Xiahouyuan-dw7art.jpg|'Xiahou Yuan' Image:Zhangliao-dw7art.jpg|'Zhang Liao' Image:Sima Yi DW6 Art.jpg|'Sima Yi' Image:Xuhuang-dw7art.jpg|'Xu Huang' Image:Zhanghe-dw7art.jpg|'Zhang He' Image:Zhenji-dw7art.jpg|'Zhen Ji' Image:Caoren-dw7art.jpg|'Cao Ren' Image:Caopi-dw7art.jpg|'Cao Pi' Image:Pang De.jpg|'Pang De' Image:Caiwenji-dw7art.jpg|'Cai Wenji' Image:Jiaxu-dw7art.jpg|'Jia Xu' Guojia-dw7xl.jpg|'Guo Jia' Wangyi-dw7xl.jpg|'Wang Yi' Wu Image:Zhouyu-dw7art.jpg|'Zhou Yu' Image:Luxun-dw7art.jpg|'Lu Xun' Image:Taishici-dw7art.jpg|'Taishi Ci' Image:Sunshangxiang-dw7art.jpg|'Sun Shang Xiang' Image:Sunjian-dw7art.jpg|'Sun Jian' Image:Sunquan-dw7art.jpg|'Sun Quan' Image:Lumeng-dw7art.jpg|'Lu Meng' Image:Ganning-dw7art.jpg|'Gan Ning' Image:Huanggai-dw7art.jpg|'Huang Gai' Image:Sunce-dw7art.jpg|'Sun Ce' Image:Daqiao-dw7art.jpg|'Da Qiao' Image:Xiaoqiao-dw7art.jpg|'Xiao Qiao' Image:Zhoutai-dw7art.jpg|'Zhou Tai' Image:Lingtong-dw7art.jpg|'Ling Tong' Image:Dingfeng-dw7art.jpg|'Ding Feng' Image:Lianshi-dw7art.jpg|'Lian Shi' Jin Image:Simayi-dw7art.jpg|'Sima Yi' Image:Simashi-dw7art.jpg|'Sima Shi' Image:Simazhao-dw7art.jpg|'Sima Zhao' Image:Dengai-dw7art.jpg|'Deng Ai' Image:Wangyuanji-dw7art.jpg|'Wang Yuanji' Image:Guohuai-dw7art.jpg|'Guo Huai‎‎' Image:Zhugedan-dw7art.jpg|'Zhuge Dan' Image:Zhonghui-dw7art.jpg|'Zhong Hui' Image:Xiahouba-dw7art.jpg|'Xiahou Ba' Other Image:Diaochan-dw7art.jpg|'Diao Chan' Image:Lubu-dw7art.jpg|'Lu Bu' Image:Dongzhuo-dw7art.jpg|'Dong Zhuo' Image:Yuanshao-dw7art.jpg|'Yuan Shao' Image:Zhangjiao-dw7art.jpg|'Zhang Jiao' Image:Menghuo-dw7art.jpg|'Meng Huo' Image:Zhurong-dw7art.jpg|'Zhu Rong' Image:Zuo Ci.jpg|'Zuo Ci' 052 Fu Xi.png|'Fu Xi' 053 Nu Wa.png|'Nu Wa' 046 Xiang Yu.png|'Xiang Yu' 048 Yu Meiren.png|'Beauty Yu' 047 Mu Wang.png|'King Mu' 049 Xi Wang Mu.png|'Xi Wang Mu' Guest Characters * Nobunaga (Dynasty Warriors) * Tokichi (Dynasty Warriors) * San Zang (Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2) * Sun Wukong (Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2) Unique Non-Playable Characters * Sima Hui (Dynasty Warriors 5) * Sima Yan (Dynasty Warriors 7) * Emperor Xian (Dynasty Warriors 6) * Orochi (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Da Ji (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Kiyomori Taira (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Taigong Wang (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Ryu Hayabusa (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Ayane (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Momiji (Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce) * Shi Huangdi (Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2) * Cao Wenming (Dynasty Warriors Online) * Xiahou Bang (Dynasty Warriors Online) * Sima Ken (Dynasty Warriors Online) Games *Dynasty Warriors *Dynasty Warriors 2 *Dynasty Warriors 3 *Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends *Dynasty Warriors 4 *Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires *Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *Dynasty Warriors 5 *Dynasty Warriors Advance *Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires *Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *Dynasty Warriors Mahjong *Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle *Dynasty Warriors Online (BB) *Dynasty Warriors 6 *Dynasty Warriors 6: Special *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce *Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires *Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 *Dynasty Warriors 7 *Dynasty Warriors 7: Special *Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *''Dynasty Warriors'' (tentative title) - for Nintendo 3DS *''Dynasty Warriors'' (tentative title) - for Playstation Vita *''Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou'' by GREE *''Pachislot Shin Sangoku Musou'' by Fields *''Shin Sangoku Musou'' by Heiwa Related Merchandise Koei published a twelve volume fanbook series titled Dynasty Warriors Communication (真・三國無双通信, Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin). It contained information about the developers, gag comics, official illustrations, and fun tidbits for fans. When Samurai Warriors came out, the two franchises shared a similar publication titled Musou Fan Field (無双FanField). A miniature novel series for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms was also included. Two drama CDs based on Dynasty Warriors 4 were made surrounding the battles at Chi Bi and He Fei. Gamecity also published a light novel dramatizing the CD's events. A free sample of the light novel can be read in Japanese here. To celebrate their series's tenth anniversary, a cohesive character illustration book was released to include all characters and their iterations within this series. It states to include up until the sixth title, but the Strikeforce characters are also included in the book. Kabaya published trading cards with character illustrations found throughout the series. See Also *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms (series)'' *''Dynasty Tactics'' *''Kessen II'' External Links * Koei-Tecmo's series 10th Anniversary site Gallery Image:Dynasty Warriors Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors package art Image:Dynasty Warriors 2 Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 package art Image:Dynasty Warriors 3 Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 package art Image:Dynasty Warriors 4 Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 package art Image:Dynasty Warriors 5 Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 package art Image:Dynasty Warriors 6 Case.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 package art Dw7-usa-package.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 package art Category: Game Series